The King Of Nature
by Dragonlover406
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Isabella is the princess of a huge kingdom but her father wants more power. So he decides to catch the King of nature. Isabella wants to help him and so she tries to earn the trust of it and unfortunately falls in love with it. Will she save the creature and her love or will her father reach what he wants? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The King Of Nature**

**Prologue**

I was running.

A group of men were following me. I didn't know what they want from me all I knew was that if they catch me, I will be hurt a lot.

With this thought in my mind, I kept running.

Running until my legs hurt.

Running until I couldn't breath anymore.

Running until I was free.

I looked back and saw my chaser way back behind me.

With my glimpse bounding forward again, I started to run faster.

This was my home, my place!

These peoples behind me plainly came into it and started to hunt me.

Trees and bushes walked by as I ran through the jungle.

My heart was racing madly and the rain was falling heavily.

I jumped above a big tree stump and landed on all fours smartly like a cat.

Quickly I got up and continued to run.

I couldn't hear my chaser anymore so I thought I left them far behind when suddenly someone jumped askance into me. I fell on my back and for a few seconds I couldn't breath because of the tough impact.

"Gotcha!" someone growled above me and pressed me down.

"So you damn little idiot! Did you really thought you could run away?" he asked a little pissed.

He held my throat tightly and I had difficult to breathe but he didn't want to loosen the grip.

"I asked you something!" he spat in my face.

Angrily I looked up in his ugly face, which was exposed with scars.

"Oh!" he said

"You want to ignore me!"

His grip tighten and I nearly couldn't breath anymore.

Still I shut my moth close and hatefully looked up at him.

I growled and showed him my little fangs.

He wanted to say something but was interrupted when I made a somersault and threw his body across myself.

Now he was lying underneath me and I was above him.

I heard the voices of my chaser again so I simply hit him with my fist in his ugly face got up and continued to run.

The rain made the ground muddy and a few times I nearly fell but could hold my self up.

Suddenly a dangerous cliff showed up in front of me.

I started to run faster and on the top of the cliff I jumped.

My wings spread brightly in the middle of my fall as I flew away and left a group of men behind me.

As I already said _running until I was free!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

"Good morning miss!"

I moaned when the curtains were opened by one of my servants and the sun shone brightly into my room.

I pulled my blanket above my face and tried to go on with sleeping.

Gretchen my first servant chuckled.

"I know it's annoying but you have to get up already because your father is waiting for you in the dining room and he seems to be very impatient!"

"Oh okay!" I groaned and threw the blanket away.

I went to the bathroom and Gretchen helped me to get ready for the day.

She brushed my hair and helped me with my long pink dress.

"Have I already said that I love this dress" I smiled and stroked above the stuff.

Gretchen smiled. "Yes miss! You have said it every time you have worn this dress!"

When I was ready I went out of the bathroom and to the dining room.

Gretchen was right. My father already sat there and teetered with his leg.

When he saw me a huge smile appeared on his face and his eyes nearly sparkled.

"Good morning father! Why so happy today?" I asked.

I took one piece of bread and greased butter on it.

"Good morning Isabella! Thanks for asking me! You know about the king of nature?" he wanted to know.

I nodded. The king of nature was a unique animal with a lot of power. More power than a human could ever dream of. Many people tried to catch him because this animal is also a symbol of force. It controls every animal and every plant on this world so that everything is kept in balance. But no one has ever seen him.

"So today I will meet someone who said that he knew how the creature looks like" my father explained.

"Oh father! I thought you weren't like the other kings who are trying to catch him! It's a creature with a right to live free" I remembered him.

"Yes, I know! I don't want to catch him but this man I will meet said that this creature is also a boy who can transform into an animal! I only want to find this boy to see this on my own and maybe he can come with us so he can see how really humans live. Because I think humans have to live where humans live and when he also is a boy then…" he explained.

"Okay father! I understood" I interrupted him. I really thought it's a cool thing to see this creature. I was very curious how this creature looks like and not only as an animal but as a boy too!

"Mmm father?" I asked.

"Hm?" he quizzically looked into my face.

"Could I come with you when you search this creature?" I wanted to know.

"Ehm…" he considered.

"Please father! Please, please, please, please! I will not get in your way I only want to see this creature too!" I craved.

"Okay yes! I will think about it!" he finally answered.

I smiled brightly got up from my seat went towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks father!" I said and went out of the dining room.

Gretchen already waited for me in front of the door.

"So what did he say?" she asked.

I explained everything to her from this man who will visit us up to helping him with finding this creature.

"Wow! This sounds interesting!" she said.

"It is interesting!" I returned.

The day went on and finally the man came and my father the man and me were sitting in the living room in front of the chamber to talk about the creature.

"So you said you had seen this creature!" my father asked.

"Yes I have!" the man answered. The man was tall and had wide shoulders. He had a face with lots of scars on it and his name was Sam.

"It's a boy with flame red tousled hair and marine blue eyes. He has wide brown- orange- red wings on his back they look like Gryphon wings. So I concluded from that that his transformation animal is a Gryphon. He has a muscular body and only wears a dark blue Jeans" Sam explained.

Okay, this last part was definitely for me. In my imagination this boy seemed to be really hot but I had this type of thing a lot of times and in the end the boy looked like a … okay, I will stop here. Just say they didn't look like I had expected!

"And where have you seen him?" my father asked.

"Not far from here in the jungle! Maybe he still is there or he is living not far from where I have seen him" Sam answered.

"Good! Then lets start searching him on this place!" my father suggested.

"Great idea! Tomorrow afternoon I will wait in front of your gates!" Sam agreed.

And me too!

A boy with wings? Sounded a little bit unbelievable but Sam didn't look like he was about to make jokes!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

2. Chapter

Tomorrow afternoon came quickly and I had to put the correct clothes on for going out in the wild.

I was really excited because I never was outside the gates of our kingdom before.

I was waiting outside in front of the door of the castle when Sam and my father rode up together with a few other men.

They gave me a horse and together we rode through the kingdom up to the gates that led to the nature.

I was so nervous that I nearly couldn't catch my breath.

"Ehm and what's your names?" I asked the other men who looked like they were in my age.

"My name is Buford and this jerk is called Baljeet!" A thickish boy with brown hair answered.

"Hey! I'm not a jerk!" Baljeet pouted.

"Yes you are! Do you want to test it?" Buford challenged.

"How?" Baljeet asked.

"So!" Buford answered and pushed Baljeet of his horse.

"No harm done!" Baljeet announced.

"Okay!" They were crazy but they seemed to be friendly and somehow I liked them.

"And you?" I asked the green haired boy next to me.

He calmly looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"He doesn't say much but you can call him Ferb!" Buford screamed from behind.

Quizzical I looked at him.

He nodded.

"Wow! You really don't talk much!"

A few minutes passed and we finally were standing in front of the gates.

"That's so cool!" I shrieked and watched the huge doors opening.

When the gates were completely open we rode out in the wild and the gates closed again behind us.

"Wow!" I gasped in awe.

In front of me were green big trees and bushes, huge plants and flowers in every color and design.

We rode through a giant paradise were everything was tenfold bigger and more beautiful than in our home.

The others seemed like there have been often to this place but for me it was a completely new world.

The day passed on and we were still riding in this big green place.

I saw a lot of cute and unusual animals for example a little green wooddragon that looked like a giant lizard with wings or a butterfly with long and wide wings that changed their colors.

It was wonderful.

We followed a river and came to a big lake were a waterfall flowed in.

Small fishes jumped out of the waterfall and landed in the lake.

We rode through a cave and came through on the other side of the waterfall.

In front of us stretched a large meadow were two rabbits with long veils on their ears played.

We careered above the meadow back into the rainforest.

The sun started to set and we searched for a night place. Finally we found a glade were we could settle down.

We built up our camp and made a campfire.

The sun already was gone and darkness surrounded us as we sat together around the fire.

"So how we will go on now?" Baljeet asked.

"We will find the king of nature jerk!" Buford snapped.

"For the last time Buford, I'm not a jerk! " Baljeet screamed.

"Be quiet you both otherwise I will make it sure!" Sam warned.

"Yes sir!" Buford and Baljeet answered in unison.

"And? How we will go on now?" Buford asked again.

"Yes! And how will we catch him, he is too good for us and all the traps we already set!" Baljeet added.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"I think you have misunderstood something, we are not gonna to catch the king of nature!" I clarified.

"Yes, we are! What are you thinking? We are going into the forest to invite him for a cup of tea?" Buford chuckled.

"Yes! That was exactly what I was thinking!" I said.

"Dad! Could you please tell those both that we are not going to catch the king of nature?"

"Honey, please! You don't understand…!" My father tried to explain.

I was shocked.

"What?" I screamed "Dad! You told me that you were not like the other kings and want to catch him! I… You can't do this!"

"Pssst! Isabella, please, I have a good explanation for this!" Dad looked desperate.

"No! I don't want to hear this! You lied to me and I trusted you! I thought… I mean… I don't know what I should say to this!" I became quieter and tears built up in my eyes.

I mean I was not sad about the thing that my father wants to catch the king of nature. This may not be very nice but maybe he has really a good explanation for this, but that he lied to me. That hurts! That hurts a lot! I always thought I could trust my father because we never lied to each other, but… I was wrong!

Shit! How could I have been so blind!

"Isabella, please! Come down…!" My father pleaded.

"Come down? Come down? You lied to me! You have lied to your own daughter!" I screamed and ran away!

"Isabella!" My father yelled.

I ignored him. The only thing I wanted to do now was running. Running until I can't breath anymore. Running until all my rage was out of me.

I knew it was wrong to run alone into the jungle where you have never been before.

But I was so damn furious!

Tears streamed down my cheeks.

I don't believe it! My father lied to me _and _he wants to catch this poor creature!

But he won't get it. I have to find this creature before him and then I will warn it and maybe then it can flee!

I still was running but I slowly became tired.

I didn't want to stop but unfortunately I tripped over a big root and fell on my face.

"Ouch!" I cried. It annoyed me that I had to trip now! In such a situation but it finally gave me that last shove and I started to cry loudly.

I curled up into a ball, lying on the ground, crying!

The only thing that was missing was rain and then it would be like a situation in these terrible love movies!

With all this crying I slowly became really tired and closed my eyes! I was so exhausted that I didn't even think about how stupid I was that I slept on the ground in a jungle!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update the third chapter but school was very hard, because of all these class tests! **

**But finally I have finished it!**

**Enjoy! **

3. Chapter

I was woken by the bright sunlight shining in my face.

Slowly I opened my eyes and recognized that I was still alive!

To sleep in a jungle might be not as dangerous as I first thought it would!

But when I heard a noise from somewhere I immediately winced and withdrew what I just thought!

I quickly got up from the ground when I heard the noise again.

Without thinking on I just threw myself into the next bush.

Just then a white tiger came out of the scrub looked around and went away.

Relieved I exhaled loudly and got out of my hiding place.

I was really thirsty and decided to find a river to drink something before going home.

As quiet as I could I walked through the jungle searching for a river or a lake or something that contains water.

The sun rose and I still doesn't found anything to drink.

There was nothing!

I knew if I wasn't so thirsty I would be impressed of this place.

There were big flowers that changed colors and little animals that scurried.

"Grrr! Why is there nothing to drink" I groaned and looked around.

I wanted to give up, lie down on the ground and just die when I heard a lout scream.

My head immediately turned in the directions where the voice came from when I heard another scream!

There was someone that needs help, because the scream was definitely a scream in pain!

Without thinking much about it I just started to run after the voice.

Wow! Today was not the day of much thinking I guess!

Suddenly I forgot that I was thirsty.

All my concentration was on this voice.

After a few minutes I couldn't go any longer and searched for the person that was in trouble.

I doesn't heard anything anymore and I just thought I had fancied it all so I started to search for water again.

And finally I found it.

I stooped and drank some of the cool water.

The cold water ran down my dryly throat when I heard a noise again.

It sounded like a person that tried to pull someone and didn't get it.

I got up and followed the noise again.

I shoved a bush to the side and saw someone that was tied on a tree with his neck and his wrists.

He was using all his strength to get away from it but he was trapped.

This person had flame red hair and marine blue eyes.

Out of his back were coming to wide wings in the colors of fire and he only wore jeans.

In front of me tied up to a tree was the king of nature.

When he saw me he immediately stopped and looked me in the eyes with an angry expression.

I didn't know what to do in this moment so I just looked back.

He growled deeply and than I remembered why I was here.

Slowly I made a step forward.

His growling became louder.

I made another step.

He showed me his little fangs.

"Hey" I said softly to make him calm down.

"I don't want to hurt you! I want to help you out of this situation!"

His growling stopped and he looked at me with a blank expression.

This gave me courage to make another step and take the chains on the tree.

I looked at them and searched for a lock or something but there was nothing.

Searching for a lock I found it on his neck and on his wrists.

"The lock is on the chains on your neck and your wrists. May I take them off of you?"

I asked.

He made a step closer to me and showed me the chains what I decided to take as a yes.

I took the chain on his neck and pulled it apart.

While doing this, I was near to him and smelled his scent of mango and honey.

When I was ready I laid the chain from his neck on the ground and could see the red marks that the chain left there.

The same thing was with the chains on his wrists.

How could somebody do something like this, its forbidden to bait!

Above all the king of nature!

When I laid the chains from his wrists on the ground he turned around and wanted to run away but I stopped him grabbing his hurt wrist.

"You are hurt! Let me take a look so I can help you with this" I offered but he ripped his wrist out of my grip and ran away.

I was standing there looking after him!

I sighed.

Great, know I'm alone again!


	5. Chapter 5

4. Chapter

I stood there for a while looking after that wonderful creature that I just saved.

He looked beautiful and powerful to the same time.

I still had this sweet scent of him in my nose and I wished it would stay there forever.

He was the first boy that I wanted to see again and the first boy who woke my attention.

"Isabella!" I heard someone scream.

"Isabella where are you?"

I guess it was my father's voice but I still stood there looking in the direction where the boy had gone.

Suddenly I heard more voices and the sound of hooves.

I didn't want to go away from here I wanted to see the king of nature again.

Then some horses broke through the bushes and my father found me.

"Isabella, oh gosh! Do you know how much I worried about you?" My father asked but his voice didn't come through my thoughts, because everything I could think of was that boy!

"Isabella!" My father shouted.

"Did you hear me?"

Finally I woke up from my trance.

I blinked and turned around to face him.

"I want to go home!" was all I could manage to say eve though I actually wanted to stay here.

Maybe I could think of a plan to see the boy again.

I got on my horse and we rode through the jungle back home.

"You where right!" Ferb suddenly said.

"It was stupid and not okay from us to hunt this unique creature.

I was shocked that he spoke but smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't right from you but I'm glad that you realized you made a mistake!"

He smiled back.

"Hey girly!"

I turned around and realized that Buford spoke to me.

"We are working for your castle now, maybe we can see us more often!"

I smiled. 

"Yes, that would be cool!" I answered.

We went back to the castle and I was happy to see Gretchen again and also to take a bath again.

I ordered Gretchen that the bath have to smell like mango and honey and now I was sitting in the hot water and smelling this sweet scent of him again, even if it's actually not his scent.

The day dragged on and I early went to sleep to be fit tomorrow when I want to search the king of nature again.

Next morning came quick and I immediately was on my legs and went to the dining room for some breakfast.

I took a bred with jam and a cup of tea.

Then I washed me and got dressed.

Because it was so early nearly no one was awake so I wrote a piece of paper.

Hey Dad

I went out for a walk. I'll be back soon so don't worry!

Isabella

Than I took my bag where I had put in something to drink and to eat and went out.

I quickly went though the village and was standing in front of the gate to the jungle.

"Good morning!" I greeted the guards and told them to open the gate for me.

After a short discussion where I had to explain why I want to go outside the guards finally opened the gates and let me out.

I was waking through the jungle and immediately got the feeling that someone is watching me.

I was a little bit scared but my desire to see the king of nature again was too big so I went on.

I went on and on and on and my feet hurt and on and on and on and I got tired and sat down under a tree.

It was in the middle of the day and I wonder if my father slowly began to worry about me even if I had written the piece of paper.

I was lying under the tree when I suddenly heard a group of men shouting something.

My curiosity grabbed me and I followed the screams when I suddenly fell out of a bush and rolled down a slope.

I scraped my knees and my elbows before I landed on a small mountain ledge.

I robbed to the top and took a glimpse above the mountain ledge.

What I saw shocked me.

I saw a small platypus pressed on the rock and four men who surrounded it with evil looks on their eyes.

"Now we got you, you little piece of shit!" One man laughed.

I saw the fear of the platypus and wanted to help it.

When the men wanted to attack him I screamed: "Stop!" and everyone stopped.

They looked up to me.

Carefully I tried my way down the rock to the platypus and stood protective in front of him.

"Why are you doing this? This poor animal didn't make you anything didn't it? So why are you trying to catch it or kill it or whatever you guys wanted to do to him?" I asked.

"You have a big mouth for a young lady without any weapons but I will explain you why we are trying to catch it maybe you will understand and go to the side!" One man said.

"Okay, go on!" I summoned.

"You know about the king of nature?" the man asked.

I nodded.

"This is one of his friends and when we have one of his friends, we can make a trap and catch him!" He explained and I could feel the rage that built up in my inside.

"So please can you go to the side that we finally can catch this platypus?" He asked.

I glared to him and didn't move.

He sighed. "Okay, than we catch you too and kill you!" The man said.

I became scared but still didn't move.

They took their arms and wanted to shoot a net when a big shadow flew above us and someone attacks the men.

I immediately cowered and when I looked up I saw him.

The boy from yesterday, the king of nature.

He jumped against one man who fell down on his back and ran away.

The next man the boy attacked was hit by him with his own weapon and his nose started to bleed.

And the last two men ran away and the boy went to the horses from the men and took of they harness.

Then he went to his platypus and stroked his head.

I was frozen. I watched him doing the things he did and didn't react until the boy said something.

"Thank you!" He said with a warm voice but didn't look at me.

"You're welcome!" I said immediately.

"You have a warm heart!" He added and turned his head to me.

"Thanks!" I answered.

Silence.

"Ehm… you have a warm heart too!" I said because I didn't know what to say.

He laughed.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

I started to laugh too.

"My name is Isabella!" I introduced myself.

He stood up and smiled warmly.

"My name is Phineas!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Phineas? That's a nice name!" I answered.

"Thank you, so is Isabella!" he said.

He then slowly turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"What are you doing?"

Why is he going away? Did I say something wrong? No, I don't think so, because then he wouldn't have answered me.

I started to follow him.

"Wait please!" I tried to call him back.

"Why are you leaving? Did I make something wrong?"

"No you didn't!"

He suddenly was next to me, looking out of a bush.

I cringed by his voice.

"How did you get there? You were in front of me?" I wanted to know.

He shrugged and disappeared in the bushes again.

I groaned.

"Not again! Come on I saved your little friend!"

"I would have managed to do this on my own!" he screamed back.

"Oh really? Then why you waited until I came?" I wanted to know.

He stopped and turned around facing me.

I stopped too. He was ten steps away from me but I could see his shining marine blue eyes as if they were straight in front of me.

"It was an experiment!" He suddenly answered.

"What? An experiment?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" He asked instead of answering me.

"I don't know if I understood you right!" I said.

"You understood me right, so answer me!" His soft voice flew through the air and lied down into my ear like a feather.

"I… I wanted… I wanted to…" I started but didn't find the right words. If I tell him that I am here to see him it would sound weird because we doesn't know each other but what can I say instead?

"You are here to see me, aren't you?" He finished my sentence.

I didn't answer.

"You see? And I only wanted to know if I can trust you!" He explained.

"You would have let Perry hurt to see if you can trust me?" I asked.

"Perry wouldn't get hurt. I was there watching if everything went right!"

Silence.

"So can you trust me now?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Maybe" he finally said.

"Maybe?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I would have given my life!" I screamed.

"Not very clever from you!"

He turned around and went on.

"What?!"

"You should go home!"

"No! I'm not going home! I just found you!" I said.

"It's dangerous out here!"

"So am I when I'm angry!"

He laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

He turned around.

His face suddenly was serious.

"I don't think so!" He answered calmly.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Because… argh!" He suddenly fell to the ground.

"Phineas!" I screamed and started to run to him.

Perry was sitting next to him, looking concerned when I arrived and knelt down on Phineas side.

"What happened?" I asked.

I wanted to turn him around to look if he is wounded or something but when I touched him he cringed and tried to go away from me.

"Stop! It's okay! I won't do anything but please let me check if you are wounded!" I tried to calm him.

"No! I'm not wounded! I'm fine! Just go away!"

He tried to stand up but failed.

"You are wounded!" I said and quickly turned him on his back.

He weakly looked me in the eyes.  
"No, I am not!" He whispered.

I was shocked. How did I manage to not see this?

His right arm was full of blood tripling down on the ground.

I quickly took the bottle of water out of my bag that I put in this morning and poured it above his arm to clean it.

I then saw a big long scarf on the side of his arm and pressed my jacket on it to stop the bleeding.

Phineas didn't speak the whole time he just watched me before he lost his conscious!


End file.
